


Baby Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!dallon, Forgive me for I have sinned, Knife Play, M/M, Multi, Poly, Ryden, Skirt, Smut, babygirl!brendon, brallon, daddy dallon, daddy ryan, daddy!ryan, gore kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's smut. It's a poly pit. It has Ryan and Dallon with Brendon. There's daddy kink and knife play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this just hit 900 hits. It is so strange thinking that around 900 people have read my deep dark shame. Thank you so much guys.  
> 1000 now omgom
> 
> Now this fic is in Russian, so if you wanna check that out: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4656482
> 
> Honestly that's pretty fucking sick man.

"Baby girl, I want you to meet daddy's friend, Dallon. He's here to help you today, okay? I'm still gonna help but he is going to work on you the most, is that okay baby girl?"Brendon nodded.  
He was sitting on his bed in the playroom wearing the pastel pink ruffled skirt daddy had gotten him for his birthday last week.  
"You're very pretty Brendon. Is it alright if I touch you?" He nodded again, if daddy trusted him why shouldn't he?  
Dallon stepped towards Brendon and sat next to him on the pastel sheets, pretty much everything Brendon owned was pastel pinks blues yellows or purples.  
Dallon ran his hands over Brendon's thighs softly, going under the soft skirt.  
"Baby girl are you alright? Daddy needs to get some things. He will be back in a minute, are you okay if I leave you with Dallon?"  
"Yes daddy."  
This is the first Dallon had heard of Brendon voice and it nearly broke him. The softness make his pants tighter and the room hotter, while the politeness and overall adorable parts shattered his heart.  
"Brendon are you okay with me fucking you? Your daddy asked, he wants so see you all pretty and taking someone else's cock, are you okay with this?"  
"Yes, please sir. I want to please you, and daddy. Anything to make daddy  
happy."  
"You're a good little princess aren't you?"  
Brendon's cheeks turned bright red as the door opened again, Ryan returning with a bag.  
"Aww princess, what's got you all flustered? Dallon being too nice? It's okay. We will fix that soon."  
Ryan and Dallon exchanged a glance having a silent conversation.  
"Princess, can you get on your fours for me? Show Dallon your pretty panties?"  
Brendon followed orders, Dallon pushing his skirt up at the back.  
"So pretty, so so pretty. Look at your gorgeous butt." He hit it lightly. "Bubble bum. So cute Brendon."  
"Thank you sir"  
"Dallon's going to take off your panties now, thank you for the show baby girl. Do you want to show him how you play? All pretty with your fingers deep inside of you?"  
"Yes daddy. I can show him."

Dallon slowly slid the underwear over his ass, leaving them on his thighs.  
Ryan handed Brendon a bottle of lube, nothing special just yet. Brendon poured it over his fingers, reaching behind him and slipping two fingers into himself, still loose from previous activities. Slowly thrusting them in, he was sloppy and moaning already, he got three in going fast and hitting directly onto his prostate. He began riding his hand fucking into himself desperately, silently begging for someone to fuck him.  
"That's enough baby girl. I'm going to put this on," Ryan explained holding out a cock ring. "And then you're going to suck Dallon okay? Daddy will finger you while you do, if you behave."  
Ryan worked quickly getting the ring on. Dallon removed his clothing and stroked his cock slowly. He moved on his knees across the bed to where Brendon's face is. He stroked his face softly, "You're so gorgeous Brendon. Are you ready for me?"  
"Fuck you're huge Dallon. Like for real, I thought my 8 was good but wow... I would let you fuck me and I'm the biggest top." Ryan intercepted.  
"10 inches."

Brendon looked up at Dallon before letting his lips slide over his head. Dallon let Brendon get used to him being in his mouth before fucking into it. Ryan moved around to his ass and slipped his lubed fingers into him fucking him from the other end.  
"You look so pretty baby girl. Taking Dallon's cock so nicely. I bet you love the taste. Oh god baby girl you look so so pretty." Ryan almost cooed.  
He was so turned on by his baby right now that he couldn't help it. He loved the feeling of Brendon on his fingers and the sight of his sucking dick. He adored it.

"Baby girl, can I get Dallon to fuck you? I really want to see you look all pretty with his cock in you."  
Dallon slipped out of Brandon's mouth.  
"Yes daddy. Please let Dallon fuck me. I want to make you happy daddy."  
Ryan hit Brendon on the ass.  
"No swearing baby girl. You know this. But yes I will let Dallon fuck you."  
Dallon didn't speak as he got the lube, coats his dick, and moves over to behind him.  
Ryan removed his fingers letting Dallon push into Brendon. He didn't waste time with waiting for Brendon to adjust when doing this. He went all for it. Brendon loved it. The burn making every pleasure a thousand times more. Brendon had the biggest pain kink, only second to his daddy one.  
Ryan an expert on this had things he knew to do only to make Brendon closer to the edge and not letting him let go.

"Oh baby girl, you look so gorgeous with Dallon's cock in your ass. So pretty. It looks so gorgeous watching it bounce. Does it feel good? Do you want more? Here let daddy make it more." Ryan rambled before pulling out his favourite blade.  
Ryan loved knife play. He'd never tried it before Brendon but now he did it every time Brendon had healed. He slid the blade down Brendon's back cutting open his shirt and skin, now bleeding over the White. Brendon groaned enjoying the new pleasure brought from this action. Ryan made two more large cuts going from the top of his shoulders to the waist of the skirt. Brendon could feel the blood going down his sides and soaking into the shirt.  
"I'm going to stop that for now baby girl. But I want you to make all your pretty sounds okay? I wanna hear them all." Brendon obeyed moaning out, telling a mix on Dallon and daddy. Pushing back into Dallon's thrust. Brendon wanted to let go so badly. He knew it wasn't coming any time soon but he wanted it.  
"Do you want to let daddy fuck you for a bit Brendon? I'd love to see what he was seeing."  
"Y-yES please. Daddy. I want daddy. Please please."  
Dallon pulled out and moved so Ryan could take his place. Ryan pushed in not wasting time before fucking him with no mercy. Ryan had a death grip on his hips.

Dallon moved over to where the blade had been abandoned. He cut away Brendon's shirt. Slowly he made cuts along Brendon's back. Dallon had the idea to carve words into him. He began carving 'slut' into him. It turning out better than expected. The second word he carved was 'princess'. The blood dotting the words, not bleeding enough to trickle.  
Ryan saw the words and moaned. Admiring Dallon's creativity.  
Ryan was close. He wanted to fill up Brendon. He desperately wanted it.

"Baby girl I'm going to fill you up. Then when I pull out I want to watch you leak okay?"  
Ryan thrust harder pushing Brendon forward. Ryan didn't need much to make him go over the edge. He spilt into Brendon, Brendon crying at the need for release. Ryan pulled out watching as come spilled out.  
"Oh baby girl you did so well. It's all coming out. Well done."

Dallon stops carving into Brendon's back and moved over to see what Ryan was watching. They watched as Brendon's loose hole tensed and relaxed letting the fluid inside him out. The sight alone was enough to push Dallon over the edge as he slid his hand loosely over his dick.  
"May I?" Dallon asked, gesturing towards Brendon's ass. Ryan gave a gesture to say 'sure, go ahead.'  
Dallon leant forward and sucked on Brendon's hole. As this was unexpected to Brendon, he let out a squeak. Brendon was riding Dallon's face as he ate out the boy, riding him of Ryan's mess.  
Ryan moved to watch Brendon's face, giving him soft kisses every now and again.  
"Daddy please let me come. I need it. Please daddy. I'll be a good princess for you. I promise. Please daddy just let me. Please please." Brendon begged for mercy. His body could barely take much more before it went into full shutdown.  
"Of course baby girl. I want you to come in daddy's mouth okay?"  
Dallon moved and pushed Brendon over so he was now on his back.  
Ryan removed the cock ring slowly, watching his baby as a warning not to come just yet. He wrapped his mouth around him, bobbing his head slowly. Dallon sucked on Brendon's nipples as they had been left unattended the entire time. Brendon let out half moans and screams as Ryan and Dallon were at work. Quickly he came in Ryan's mouth, tears rapidly running down his cheeks.

"Thank you daddy. Thank you so much. Thank you sir. I loved that. Please daddy can we do it again?"  
"Of course baby girl."  
"Thank you."


End file.
